The Potter Chronicles
by Mikey Lad
Summary: These events take place in between the books CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. What Actually Happened

DISCLAIMER! The events that follow are owned By J K Rowling and only vaguely follow them.  
  
The Potter Chronicles  
  
Chapter 1: Lily and James Potter: the End  
  
Lily sat holding young Harry in her arms while James sat over the other side of the living room in their house in Godric's Hollow. James was reading a long letter from their ex-headmaster, Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Dumbledore's well. no word on Voldermort though." said James looking at lily.  
"so. that could mean anything!" said Lily, her attempts at keeping the nervousness she was feeling out of her voice failing.  
"He won't find us." said James sounding as though he was certain "the Fidelious charm worked perfectly, Flitwick made sure it was perfect! he won't find us!"  
"I am more unsure about your choice of Secret Keeper!" his wife said "those rumours about Sirius being on Voldermorts side! I think even Dumbledore believes these rumours, he didn't want Sirius to be your Secret Keeper!"  
"you know that I would trust him with my life! him, Remus and Peter! my three closest friends!" said James quietly.  
  
Meanwhile, A tall man, wearing a black robes walked into the small village of Godric's Hollow. This man was Voldermort, the most feared wizard in the whole of the world. With him was a man wearing black robes also with a hood that covered his face except his chin, this man was Peter Petigrew, trusted friend of James and Lily Potter. Peter had been made secret keeper for the Potters at the last minute by Siruius Black and wasted no time in telling his master this excellent news. When Voldermort had heard he told his Deatheaters to wait for him while Petigrew and Voldermort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Lily and James Potter and their son Harry. Voldermort finally found the Potters home and Rapped noisily on the door before turning to Peter who was quivering next to his master, nervously checking his hood so the Potters didn't recognize him when they saw Voldermort.   
  
Inside, James stared at the door as another knock rapped on the door. He then realized who it was and turned to lily and said "its him! I will hold him off! you hide in the back with Harry! go now!" said James urgently pulling his wand out of his pocket and holding it ready, Lily quickly grabbed Harry and her wand and ran quickly in the back room and hid by the wall. She heard a loud crash and heard a voice, his voice, Voldermort voice say "you dare try to stop me!" she then heard him shout in a loud voice "AVADA KADAVRA!" and Lily saw a large flash of blinding bright green light and a low thump as James's body hit the floor dead. Lily screamed and began to scramble up and run to the door but Voldermort stepped out and aimed his wand at her and said "step aside and I will let you live!"  
"no, not Harry! take me but not Harry" she said wildly, Voldermort swung his arm and hit her right across the face sending her backwards, and he then began to advance on Harry. Lily got up and lashed out at Voldermort but he quickly flung his wand forward and shouted "AVADA KADAVRA!" again and Lily fell crumpled up on the floor. Voldermort then turned again on Harry and tried to pick him up but reeled back as he felt his hand burn, he looked and saw it had burned him badly so he decided to end Harry's life in a normal, wizardly way. He held out his wand and shouted again "AVADA KADAVRA!" the green light came again but this time a pink light reflected it and it hit Voldermort who screamed.  
  
Outside, Petigrew heard a scream and looked in to see his master fall, he turned and ran away but at the top of a hill he turned and saw a bright green light set fire to the Potters house in Godric's Hollow...  



	2. Milda Ivy in Potions

DISCLAIMER! I own only the plot, the spell 'recallus' and the character Milda Ivy, the rest belongs to J K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: Milda Ivy In Potions  
  
"Potter!"  
Harry moved in his sleep and tried not to listen to the voice.  
"potter!" shouted the voice again and Harry woke startled into the face of Professor Snape.  
"sorry sir." said Harry sleepily.  
"are my lessons to boring for you, Potter or are you all of a sudden so knowledgeable about potions?" snarled Snape menacingly "five points from Gryffindor for that display of rudeness and if it happens again I will permanently cure your tiredness!" and he strode off to the front of the class.  
"why didn't you wake me!" said Harry to Ron and Hermione.  
"we didn't know!" they both said, defensively.  
"now, if Potter is fully awake we will now listen to Miss Ivy, if you please Milda." said Snape to a stubborn looking, chubby faced first year girl from Slytherin.  
"To make the Enlargement potion you need Leeches, Lacewing flies and Porcupine quills." said Milda Pompously  
"well done! correct!" beamed Snape "Now what do we do?" he then asked.  
"Leave it to simmer and stir it at fifteen minute intervals and if done correctly it should have turned green." she replied.  
"now it is time to get down to some proper work! you are each going to make an enlargement potion to try on these Tarantulas!" snarled Snape with a horrible glance at Ron who began to slowly move his desk back "what are you doing Weasley!" he then said malevolently, and picked up a large jar of spiders and placed them evilly on Ron's desk.   
"you will now be paired up! Granger and Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan, Bullstrode and Lavender, Patel and Parkinson, Malfoy and Longbottom and I think Miss Ivy and Potter will go well together!" he said evily, they all paired up and got to work. It went all right with Milda, she hardly talked except to hint him in the right direction with the potion and to Jeer at Neville when he made his cauldron explode by adding cockroaches instead of leaches and managed to set fire to his robes and Snaps desk. "I am still wondering how an imbersill like you! managed to get into the best School of Magic in this country, Longbottom! Potter you take Longbottom up to the Hospital wing and Ivy and Malfoy continue to work together!" Harry helped Neville up to the hospital wing and waited with him while Madame Pomfrey checks his burns.  
"they seem okay, but I want you to stay overnight just in case." she said kindly. Just then a knock on the door announced a visitor. Harry opened the door and in came Milda Ivy.  
"I was looking for Longbottom!" she said wickedly "he left this behind!" she held out the old rememberall and Harry took it and Milda left. Harry went over to Nevi and told him he would put the rememberall up in his dormitory. He went up to the Gryffindor boys dormitory. He put the rememberall on Neville's desk and sat on the bed, according to his watch it was the end of last lesson so he decided to sit here and wait. He suddenly remembered the dream from Potions and decided that he should try to remember what it was. he quickly pulled out his spell book and said 'RECALLUS!' Harry suddenly felt sleepy and fell asleep suddenly on the bed.  
  
What will happen next! review and say what you think! 


	3. The Strange Dream

The Potter Chronicles  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE PLOTLINE AND THE CHARACTER MILDA IVY, ALL OTHER REFERENCES ARE OWNED BY J K ROWLING  
  
Chapter 3: The Strange Dream  
  
Harry drifted through a void of swirling colours and emerged in a large room. There was a form of a sign on a wall saying 'Harry Potter to the left' and 'Milda Ivy to the right' Harry was confused, but was even more confused when a voice said "So… Now all is coming to pass!" Harry turned around but all he saw was green light and two bodies on the floor. One of his Mum and the other of his Dad. He was even more confused now, he muttered "LEVO!" to himself and opened his eyes to see Rom standing over him.   
"What!" said Ron shocked "You have a problem that even Hermione cannot solve! Congratulations!"  
Hermione looked like stabbing Ron with her fork but quietly said "I have no experience with dreams. Maybe we should ask Professor Trelawney!"  
Professor Trelawney was Harry and Ron's Divinations teacher who had a habit of predicting Harry's death. Harry looked as if he would protest but didn't see any reason too. He got up and said "ok, let's go to her room!"  
  
To be Continued…  
I haven't written in a while, I know its short but I want to know what you guys think. 


End file.
